There are several inventions and efforts to produce graphene chemically, thermally, and mechanically. Exfoliation involves the removal of the layers on the graphite's outermost surface. Ball milling is the most used of these methods, and this method involves milling the graphene in a closed container using various milling media. The ball mill moves in only one direction, that is, rotational on a horizontal axis. Prior art methods have described the results, however, they have failed to describe the specific mechanical forces in type and size, and the system of components required for success.
The applicant is aware of W02011006814 that deals with a wet process for providing particulate materials.